<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unfinished Fight by LazarusII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186097">An Unfinished Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII'>LazarusII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan &amp; Ahsoka Fics ) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano is a badass, Anger, Darth Maul is Evil, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Gen, Malachor, Mentions of the Jedi Purge, Post-Order 66, Sassy Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Maul talk while on Malachor. It's not a reunion she's been looking forward to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger &amp; Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars One-Shots (Basically a Collection of Obi-Wan &amp; Ahsoka Fics ) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unfinished Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh I've been sitting on this one for a while, but I thought I might as well finally edit and post!<br/>Hope you all enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p>Note that there is some dialogue taken directly from Star Wars: Rebels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Only two, no more--no less.” Maul’s voice was smooth, taunting. </p><p>Still maintaining his hunched posture, he looked at Kanan with barely-masked contempt, yellow eyes boring into the Jedi’s face. In the half-light of Malachor’s temple, he looked downright menacing, his hollowed cheekbones giving his face a ghost-like quality.</p><p>Kanan stood tall, a hint of a snarl coming to his face. For a moment, both human and Zabrak stood practically nose to nose. Maul drew himself to his full height, teeth bared. </p><p>Ahsoka resisted the urge to roll her eyes, despite their rather difficult predicament. </p><p>
  <em> Typical Maul.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nearby, Ezra stared up at his Master, the boy’s surprise filling the Force, blue eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kanan finally snapped. “Well these two come as a set.” He shoved Maul back, a look of disgust painted on his face. Ahsoka looked on the scene, arms folded. </p><p>“You alright riding with grandpa?” Kanan stared at Ahsoka. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she replied, eyes sliding over to Maul. The former-Sith reached out for the temple wall. </p><p>Maul’s presence expanded, wrapping itself about the stone lift. Slowly, Ezra and Kanan began to move upwards. </p><p>Through the Force, Ahsoka could feel Kanan’s discomfort and Ezra’s conflict. </p><p>
  <em> If only they knew…  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka breathed in deeply, centering herself. </p><p>Maul was going to be a problem--and already was. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she’d seen him…</p><p> </p><p>Their fight on Mandalore. The darkness that had filled the Force--Maul’s terrible screams filling the night air. </p><p>The memories were bitter, still haunting her after so long, but how could they not? That day, she’d lost <em> everything </em> . Her friends, her brothers forged through conflict and survival, and her family… her <em> family </em>… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know what you’re doing--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re all going to die.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maul had known all along. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were a fool, Ahsoka, such a fool-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we, Lady Tano?” Maul’s voice cut into her thoughts. She gave him a long, hard look. </p><p>“After you,” she replied, curtly. There was no need to sugarcoat her dislike for the Zabrak. </p><p> </p><p>Maul smirked and turned away, leading her towards the other side of the temple. She watched his back, eyes unconsciously tracing dark Sith tattoos. He was thin, but far from frail. More than anything, he seemed like a hunter, constantly poised and ready to leap upon his prey. </p><p>Apprehension filling her mind, Ahsoka watched him step onto the lift. A part of her expected him to just leave her there. </p><p>But Maul turned, folding his arms, waiting. </p><p>Muted rage was building behind her eyes as images of the Venator-class ship flashed across her mind. </p><p> </p><p>The doomed ship. </p><p>The planet. </p><p>And the shuttle. </p><p> </p><p>Only later had she learned the truth, at first from hearsay and then more in the time she’d spent wandering--during those terrible years following the Jedi purge. She’d learned what Maul had done to Obi-Wan--her Grandmaster. </p><p>Oh how had she longed to kill Maul, to have him come to her once more so she could destroy him with her own hands. </p><p>He’d killed Satine in cold blood and murdered Qui-Gon Jinn, but what about the agonizing torture? Of course, she still knew she didn’t know the full extent of the grief that the former-Sith had caused her friend… But it was enough. </p><p>And yet here he was, standing right next to her, manipulating Ezra Bridger--who had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, turning towards the Zabrak. Maul looked at her with open hatred. Throwing caution to the winds, she allowed her own distaste flow into the Force. </p><p>“So tell me, Lady Tano,” Maul’s voice was soft, “how does it feel to be proven wrong?” </p><p>Ahsoka’s lip curled. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Maul’s head tilted to the side slightly, “oh? Then tell me, how is Skywalker these days?” </p><p>Rage blazed to life in Ahsoka’s blood.</p><p>
  <em> Control. </em>
</p><p><em> You mustn't let him provoke you, Tano. </em>She told herself. </p><p> </p><p>She drew herself up and glared back at him. “I’ve come to accept his fate. Perhaps-” She snapped, “--it’s about time you accepted your own. How is your search for Master Kenobi?” </p><p>Some twisted satisfaction came to her as Maul’s face went from calm to rage, his eyes gleaming. His hand crept towards his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she said quietly, letting the threat hang in the air. </p><p>Maul stopped and seemed to compose himself, leaning back to clasp his hands behind his back. He looked out over the dark, barren landscape. </p><p>“<em>Lady Tano </em>,” he spoke softly, “you are only alive right now for one reason.” </p><p>Ahsoka folded her arms, “oh really?” </p><p> </p><p>Maul directed his gaze toward her, “you saved me from the Clones, all those years ago, and <em>granted</em> me passage off of the ship. Consider the debt repaid.”  </p><p><em> The snake </em>, Ahsoka seethed inwardly, but held her expression carefully blank. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, <em>Maul</em>, " She let ice creep into her words, "might I suggest <em>you </em>remember that there are <em>three </em>of us, and <em>one</em> of you. And you are here <em>only</em> because I am allowing it."  She practically spat the last few words, placing emphasis on the word 'only'.</p><p> </p><p>Maul glared at her for a moment, then redirected his gaze upward.</p><p>It was then that she noticed that they were nearing the temple’s upper level. She could see the form of an Inquisitor above them, running towards the other side of the temple.</p><p> </p><p>A yell filled the air and Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers from her belt. </p><p>Ezra, was in trouble, quickly losing to an Inquisitor. She needed to help him--</p><p> </p><p>A red blade appeared below her neck, the humming loud in her ears. Maul was close, drawing closer. </p><p>Ahsoka froze. Blinking slowly at him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He plays games. He knows that if he kills me now, Ezra will never trust him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have nothing to fear from this show of strength.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stay. Calm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Keep this in mind, <em> Tano </em>,” the former-Sith hissed, “Ezra will be mine. Interfere and you will find me far less forgiving. Know that while you may be a match for me, I can hardly say the same for your Jedi friend. It will not be you who will suffer, should you step out of line.” </p><p>Ahsoka gave him a look of pure hatred. “I think that you’ll find Ezra to be a lot stronger than you think.”</p><p>“Once again, you are mistaken. I take it that you haven’t told him about me--about <em> our </em>history.” He sneered.  </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka held his gaze, refusing to back down. </p><p>
  <em>He's got you, Tano. Maul is right. If Ezra falls... But how could a boy from Lothal know what happened? And who Maul is... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blade fell away from her neck and Maul laughed. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>Then the Zabrak was leaping the few feet left to the top of the temple, rushing to Ezra’s aid. </p><p> </p><p>And Ahsoka could only stare after him, suddenly feeling empty. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://lazarusii.tumblr.com/"><span class="u">here.<span class="u"></span></span></a><span class="u"><span class="u"></span></span><br/>May the Force be with you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>